


the theory of music and love

by southjune



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southjune/pseuds/southjune
Summary: the story of two boys as they inspire and encourage each other through music.“i only want to make your day a good day.”





	1. good + bad = ?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for jinhwi fic fest round 1. prompt #8 - good day
> 
> hope you enjoy the fic!

it was raining, but the sun was still out. the wind occasionally blew some raindrops into the practice room, where a boy sat in front of a piano, his hands gently stroking the keys.

 _great day to compose a song._ he thought. like he always did. daehwi was always thinking about music.

**for daehwi, it was a good day.**

a pencil, dragged from here to there on a piece of paper repeatedly patterned with 5 lines in a row, drawing and writing as its owner drew out heads, stems and occasionally flags. he linked them together, played with them a little, added a little dynamics and then gave the  
entire set of notes a title.

daehwi could feel the inspiration pouring from his mind that day. he set his scores before the piano and let his hands press the keys as his eyes scanned the notes. he completed and mastered the song in 10 minutes, but he still felt like something was missing. nevertheless, it was already getting late, and daehwi had to rehearse.

he made his way to the concert hall.

-

jinyoung, however, wasn’t feeling the best.

**a bad day.**

he had gotten a scolding from his dance instructor, as well as his guitar teacher, for not doing well enough. it wasn’t his fault, he could usually do a dance routine flawlessly and play a song without any mistakes, but he was struggling. but the world was cruel, and no one understood him at all. that’s just how life is, isn’t it.

jinyoung stood up from the grass and started making his way to another place with more  
peace and quiet. he proceeded upstairs to the gallery of the concert hall, bringing his  
notebook with him so that he could write down any inspiration if it came to him.

he heard the sounds of a piano before he went in, but there were always students practicing in the hall for their exams or auditions, so he was used to it. he picked a seat at the center, where he could have the best view of the performance, hoping to gain some inspiration from whoever was performing.

obviously, that person was no other than lee daehwi, famous since the age of 10 as a genius pianist. not only the piano, but daehwi also knew how to compose and produce songs of other genres, and made his debut as a producer when he was 14, just 3 years ago.

jinyoung knew him all too well. but that legend lee daehwi, performing in front of him? jinyoung couldn’t help but stare, and he was soon lost in the harmony of the piano and daehwi’s unique voice.

it was a simple piano intro, and jinyoung didn’t expect much. a few chords were simple enough to remember and master. but what came next shook jinyoung down to his heart.

_don’t break your heart_

_you can never reach the things you dream of_

_don’t break your heart_

_they never stay_

_don’t break your heart_

_there’s no way to let go of your heart’s burdens_

_don’t break your heart_

_they never leave_

to jinyoung, the lyrics seemed to be telling his story. he felt drawn to daehwi’s voice, as if it was asking him to listen to it, tempting him with its sweetness and gentleness…

jinyoung stared at daehwi as his fingers moved smoothly across the keys, saw his eyes close as he sang, watched as his pink lips trembled whenever he sang out a lyric, noticed his blondish brown hair reflect the stage lights, observed as his foot stepped on the pedals to give the notes more of a twist.

jinyoung felt connected. like daehwi was talking to him with his music.

and just in that short period of time, jinyoung ended up smiling involuntarily.

just as the song ended, jinyoung rushed down the stairs to find the boy who had fixed a smile on his face.

“sorry - oh! hello, were you watching me practice?” daehwi literally bumped into jinyoung, and apologised with a surprised look on his face as the other fell to the floor.

“yeah, i was.” jinyoung had originally planned out a speech for daehwi, saying how much he enjoyed listening to the songs he produced, and to tell him to continue chasing his dreams and stuff like that.

but all he could say when he finally met his “senpai” was those 3 words, while he stood  
staring at daehwi’s face.

_wow. cute._

“um, excuse me, are you okay? do you need any help? i can bring you to the nurse if you  
have any wounds …” daehwi wasn’t used to such an intense gaze, and the flustered pianist came to the conclusion that jinyoung was in shock from the earlier crash.

“no it’s fine. i just wanted to tell you i loved the performance. i’m bae jinyoung from class 2-3, see you around.” jinyoung stood up and told daehwi his name and class, in hopes that he will literally be “noticed by senpai”.

**today was a good day, to meet daehwi.**

_act cool jinyoung. calm down._

“s-sure. see you around, jinyoung!” daehwi was clearly taken aback by the sudden turn of events, but he laughed under his breath.

_idiot, you’re already blushing._

but it wasn’t just jinyoung. daehwi too, had finally found the missing piece to his earlier song. he played it through again, thinking of jinyoung, adding in the missing elements. great. it was complete.

**jinyoung became the missing piece to daehwi’s life.**

-

the next day, a pleasant surprise awaited jinyoung. a pile of papers, chocolate milk and  
biscuits was arranged neatly on his bed, along with a note that said “you seemed sad the last time we met, so have some of these and cheer up! p.s: i heard you missed lessons, these are your worksheets, i collected them for you.”

daehwi. jinyoung guessed.

and since then, daehwi became the person that cheered jinyoung up, his source of  
happiness.

**he made jinyoung’s bad days, turn into good days.**


	2. ? = love

jinyoung could never get that tune out of his head. that song daehwi played a week ago. it  
wasn’t a really catchy song, it didn’t have an impactful beat like a pop song, but the notes  
and lyrics floated around in jinyoung’s head.

that day, jinyoung went to the music room after his lessons, bringing his guitar along. he usually didn’t have enough inspiration and motivation to even start playing, but today,  
creativity came to him so naturally that even he himself was surprised. he strummed a few simple chords, and went on to fit in a suitable strumming pattern, and started humming a tune.

**good day.**

“you’re good. i liked that. would be better if you played it with a capo though. second fret,  
maybe?”

jinyoung turned around upon hearing a voice, and smiled at the sight of the familiar pianist.

“hi daehwi.”

“hey, aren’t you bae jinyoung?”

“you remembered me?” jinyoung was genuinely surprised, even though he recalled the snacks and the note.

“well, yeah. our first meeting was pretty unforgettable.”

they both laughed at that thought.

“so, you play the guitar, huh. you don’t seem like a music person.” daehwi naturally sat down in front of the piano as jinyoung nodded.

“not really, i just got inspired. by you.”

“really? aww, that’s sweet. are you going to work on whatever you were playing?” daehwi  
seemed to take interest in the guitarist side of jinyoung.

_here’s my chance._

“yeah, i was kind of thinking that it would be good if someone could write me some lyrics…” jinyoung pretended to be in thought, and raised his eyebrows at daehwi.

“alright, i get the hint. i’ll send it over by today, i gotta go now! see you!” daehwi giggled, followed by a smile as bright as his name, which brightened up jinyoung’s dull life as well. (a/n: the ‘hwi’ in his name means ‘to shine’)

jinyoung waited.

the only thing that he could think of was daehwi, and the song. to be honest, not much of the song, but about what daehwi would have wrote for him. perhaps he was getting a bit too carried away. for all he knew, daehwi could just write him a plain old song.

but even as he told himself that, he couldn’t control his smile whenever he thought of daehwi.

[ new message! ]

his laptop screen lit up, with a small box at the corner that said:

[ ldh0129 has sent you an audio clip. ]

with his heart racing, jinyoung clicked on the box. his familiar combination of chords played from the speaker, and daehwi’s clear voice followed.

_today’s a good day to meet you_

_today’s a good day to love you_

_today’s a good day_

_i’m so lucky to have met you today_

_even though it’s cold outside, it’s always spring in my heart_

_if a miracle happened in my life_

_that would be today, a good day to meet you_

_whenever i’m with you_

_a smile is always on my face_

_flower’s blooming_

_even in my heart_

**_today’s a good day to love you._ **

_-_

wow. that was, beautiful.

[ i wrote this thinking of you :D ]

jinyoung noticed daehwi’s new message after listening to the song. and at that moment, he ran to the music room. because, somehow, he knew daehwi would be there.

he could hear the piano from across the corridor. the same tune he had heard earlier on.

“oh, it looks like my telepathy worked.” daehwi said, all while keeping the tune going.

“would you join me to complete the song, jinyoung?”

and the two united in musical harmony, with daehwi’s hands sweeping across the keys and jinyoung’s deep voice adding on to the peaceful atmosphere.

“today’s a good day to love you.” the two voices, one high, one low, completed each other like puzzle pieces, and went together like sugar with coffee.

they were together, bonded through music.

**and that, was when both of their days became a good day.**


End file.
